


When the Cat's away the Mice will Play

by TheMetaphysical



Series: 7Prompt Generator Series [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Secret Relationship, fun times in japan, i just checked the tags and theres only 52 fucking jackbam fics on the site wtf, if thats even a thing lol, makeup play, some naughty jackbam, starts sweet gets slutty real quick, they do e then fuck because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: some short sequential jackbam antics while they're on vaca





	When the Cat's away the Mice will Play

**Author's Note:**

> guys, jackbamers, we have to step our pussy game up.

Neither could really explain it, what had gotten them to this point, but they were so far down the rabbit hole there was no point looking back.

It had all devolved when the group was scheduled to go on a small vacation to a little town in Japan. They weren’t got7 there, just some tourists planning to kick back and sightsee. And that’s how it started for Jackson and Bambam too.

Bambam wanted to go to the bathhouse, and Jackson was the only one who agreed. Everyone who declined knew it wouldn’t just be a trip to the bathhouse. With Bambam it was always more. But Jackson wasn’t tired from the flight so he was willing to do more. And the first bit of moreness was a trip to the apothecary for lip balm and mascara, because Bambam was very into his eyelashes lately. He used an eyelash-curler for added effect, then swiped the mascara wand up and down carefully along both eyes. He admired himself in the pharmacy mirror, liking the effect. He turned to Jackson who had been watching him do this. “How do I look?”

“You look cute. Do me too.”

“Ok, hold still.” Bambam was glad to be indulged, especially since no other members would let him do something like this to them. He held Jackson’s face and curled his lashes, then applied the mascara to his left eye. But as he moved to the right eye, he poked his nose bridge, painting a black dot on his skin.

“Hey, you messed up, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bambam giggled. “Lemme fix it.” He used a q-tip to twist the spot off Jackson’s face, then continued onto the other eye, curling and coating the lashes there too. “Done.”

Jackson opened his eyes at Bambam. “How do I look?”

Bambam pulled back a little to admire his handiwork, his hands never leaving Jackson’s face. They always had a spark, a closeness, a similarity. They were Jackbam, and they’d always come second in each other’s heart after Mark or Yugyeom, but looking into each other's eyes, laden in cheap, Japanese drug-store mascara, they wondered why they weren’t first all along.

“You look really cute,” Bambam breathed, wondering if Jackson was feeling the sudden electric pulse in his veins Bambam was feeling. It stopped when he took his hands off of Jackson, but returned when Jackson took his hand again and looped their fingers together.

“Hand me the lip balm,” Jackson requested, hand outstretched.

Bambam handed it over, and felt Jackson’s hand leave his and travel up to cup his neck, the electric pulse from Jackson's hand shocking his spine.

Jackson screwed the lid off and used his thumb to pull the skin around Bambam’s mouth to make application easier.

Bambam stared fixedly at Jackson’s face as he slowly patted the lip balm onto his mouth. But suddenly, he stopped, dropping the lip balm and letting it clatter softly onto the carpeted floors. 

“Y’know, I think I made a mistake. I’ll fix it.” He leaned in to kiss Bambam, a rush of electricity passing between them that never ended, even as they left the store. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is blegh but i needed to publish something. more to come soon


End file.
